Misdialed Number
by Ley93
Summary: Quinn promises herself that at some point she'll pluck up the courage to dial her lost friend's number. One day she finally gets her chance.


**Title: **Misdialed Number

**Author: **Ley

**Summary: **Lucy Quinn Fabray and Rachel Barbara Berry had been best friends since they were in diapers, but an incident that takes place causes Rachel to move away after 6th grade with no good-bye and everything about Quinn changes. Quinn promises herself that at some point she'll pluck up the courage to dial her lost friend's number. One day she finally gets her chance.

**A/N: **This story deals with sexual abuse of a minor. Don't like it, don't read it.

888888888888888888888888

'_One drop. Two. Three… It was raining the night Rachel left… just like tonight. Just like tonight…' _Quinn shook her head trying to force the thoughts away. Every time it rained and Rachel Berry entered her thoughts it was heartbreak all over again.

The rain outside of McKinley High School continued to beat down on Quinn Fabray effectively ruining her vision and soaking her to the bone. She had checked the weather before she'd left for school. They said nothing of the torrential downpour. Lying weathermen.

Quinn rubbed her glasses trying to clear them as best she could. But it was futile. The rain was officially her arch nemesis. She tried to rub the rain off her phone to no avail. She knew that trying to scroll through her contacts was the only hope she had to at least reach her mother. She prayed that she'd actually hit the right contact in her haste.

_One ring. Two. Three._

"Quinn?" A soft voice on the other end questioned.

'_Shit. I completely hit the wrong contact.'_ Quinn swore in her head while face palming. Since she was the one who called she couldn't very well act like she didn't know who was on the other end of the line.

"This is Quinn. Um... What's up?" Quinn replied, plugging her ear to drown out the rain.

"I've been waiting to hear your voice... What took you so long?" Rachel questioned with a soft laugh.

'_There's something about that voice that I know it. I just know it.'_ Quinn thought to herself while a calm she hadn't felt in five years settled over her.

"You know me; I can be a bit of a procrastinator." Quinn replied a nervous chuckle escaped past her lips.

On the other end Rachel couldn't stop the waves of happiness. Hearing Quinn's voice was like someone saying "You just won the lottery!" It just felt too good to be true. Rachel tried to wrangle in the emotions that were strewn about inside her.

_One breath. Two. Three._

"Not to be rude but I'm at lunch, it just started raining, and I've only got three minutes left so what exactly did you want?" Rachel questioned gently.

"Um, I just called to say hi I guess." Quinn tried to reply nonchalantly. "See what you were up to." She added.

"Tsk, tsk little lion, and here I thought you would have come up with a much better conversation considering it's been five years." Rachel replied with a cheeky grin that was easily felt on the other end of the call.

'_Little lion?'_

'_Five years…'_

'_Little lion. Five years.'_

_**One minute.**_

Quinn suddenly felt herself falling back, her back connected with the wet brick wall causing her to let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding.

"Rachel?" Quinn questioned, a touch of reverence laced in her voice.

A known soft, raspy chuckle escaped Rachel on the other end of the line, "Yes little lion it is I. And since you called me you should know this." Rachel responded in a faux haughty accent.

Quinn could feel the sting of tears in the back of her eyes. Normally she would fight it, but hearing _that_ voice and knowing who it belonged to… It was just too much.

"Rae is that really you?" Quinn questioned his voice cracking.

Rachel let out a soft sigh, "It's me lion. Don't sound so happy at once."

There was an eerie silence that settled over the two before any sound was heard.

**_Two Minutes._**

A chocked sob rushed out of Quinn so fast she could only lean back into the rain soaked wall while her tears meshed with the pouring rain. "Goddammit!" she shouted into the storm as she slid down the wall clutching her phone like a life raft. "Rachel… I'm s-"she tried to catch her breath but the sobs just wouldn't break

"Little Lion calm down please." Rachel whispered warily while clutching her phone in the same way. Hearing Quinn's breakdown caused Rachel to take a deep breath as her own tears welled up.

"Rachel… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry." Quinn choked out as the tears kept coming. Rachel let out a watery laugh on the other end, "Don't be. It wasn't your fault Little Lion. Danela was a sick girl, she was sick for a long time."

"Don't make excuses for her Rachel!" Quinn screamed into the phone, her anger getting the better of her. Quinn tried to will her anger away, the last thing she wanted was to make Rachel feel bad for what that monster did but dammit the girl was always to forgiving for her own good.

Rachel flinched on the other end and took a deep shaky breath, "Quinn it w-"

"Rachel she raped you. You were eleven and she fucking raped you!" Quinn cried harder at the admission. "And I couldn't protect you…"

_**Three Minutes.**_

Rachel bit her lip as multiple whimpers escaped her, "You were only eleven Little Lion." She whispered brokenly as tears leaked from her eyes knowing her lion was in just as much pain as she was.

"But… I was your girlfriend… and I couldn't protect you." Quinn clutched the phone harder and whimpered softly along with Rachel as the rain began to let up.

"We were only eleven." Rachel whispered into the phone, willing the blonde to believe her words.

"We're not eleven anymore." Quinn uttered softly as the rain stopped.

"We're not eleven anymore." Rachel breathed out willing herself to believe her words.

One breath. Two. Three…

**FIN**


End file.
